


Get the Job Done

by princeakaashi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fukurodani - Freeform, Haikyuu Mafia Alternate Universe, Mafia Boss Bokuto, Mafia Fukurodani, Mafia Haikyuu, Reader Insert, Tumblr request, haikyuu mafia au, idk how to tag khgkshgkhsk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25479148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princeakaashi/pseuds/princeakaashi
Summary: Although his sympathy was short lived as he retracts his hand from his junior’s shoulder, “But next time please when I say get the job done, you get the job done."(idk how to summarize this)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Akaashi/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18





	Get the Job Done

The cold, autumn night surrounded Akaashi as he walked towards the location Bokuto had told him to go. Internally, he may or may not have cursed his friend for making him go on a new mission on such short notice, as if he hadn’t just gotten back from his 3-week negotiation trip abroad. Why couldn’t he just send Konoha-san or Onaga to do the job? But what could Akaashi do? Although Bokuto was his friend, he was still his boss, and what he says goes. Despite having a very quirky and dorky nature, Bokuto can be quite terrifying and merciless, if he wanted to be. That is how he got into his position anyway, being one of the most feared bosses of one of the most feared mafia groups throughout Japan.

Still Akaashi cant help, but curse him still. He could be home by now, with his beloved s/o, watching TV while cuddled up on the couch. He could have told them about his recent trip abroad and given them all the gifts he brought home just for them, but no, he just had to do this urgent mission. At this point, Akaashi told himself not to complain any further, the only thing in his mind was that the sooner he finished the mission, the sooner he can go back home to his beloved y/n.

“Where do you need me to go? Akaashi asked his boss.  
Bokuto who sat across from him looked at him with very serious eyes, one’s that not everyone, even Akaashi were quite used to, “I need you to go to warehouse 9, by the fishing port.”  
Akaashi was confused by his friend’s statement, “That’s awfully near Nohebi’s turf.”  
“It’s just by the border, so technically still ours, so that stupid snake can’t say shit. Besides, he got himself into this mess.”  
“What do you mean?” the younger male asked.  
“There’s a mole amongst us, one of Daishou’s little snakes.” Bokuto stated.  
Akaashi was taken aback by his senior’s words. A mole inside Fukurodani? He could hardly imagine it. Nearly everyone in the group was tightly-knitted and close to one another. Each member was even hand-picked by Bokuto himself, making sure they were worthy of fighting by his side and worthy of his trust.  
"How long have you known about this mole?”  
“I’ve suspected for quite some time now, the fact that that bastard is suddenly able to be one step ahead of us is quite suspicious don’t you think? Fortunately, a few days ago Kaori was finally able to sniff out our little friend of ours.”  
The silver-haired man handed Akaashi a folder containing instructions and information about his mission, “I’ve set up a little meeting for you and the mole. They’re supposedly going to hand you the files, they have on us. And once that’s done, make sure to get rid of them. I don’t need any more rats scurrying my streets.”  
Akaashi nods, listening to his boss’ instructions all while reading the file given to him, and to his surprise, the file does not contain the identity of the mole, “Are you gonna tell me why you didn’t put their identity on here, and why I’m going along? Don’t you think it’s dangerous?” He asked.  
“You’ll see once you get there, I highly doubt there will be anyone else but the two of you in that warehouse, but don’t worry I’ve got that covered already, just do what I need you to do.”  
Akaashi sighed as he was faced with the entrance to the warehouse.

“Make sure to get rid of them”  
Bokuto’s words kept playing in his head over and over. Akaashi wasn’t new to it, and he has long surpassed the feeling of being uncomfortable with the idea of taking someone’s life, but he just feels uneasy somehow, as if whatever would go down inside the four walls of this warehouse would not be in Akaashi’s favor. With no time to think about what the outcomes might be, Akaashi buries his worries and enters the premises.

With only a single light, illuminating the center Akaashi walked further into the warehouse. He silently walked around to see if there was anyone inside, surprisingly no one was inside. You think a mole would at least make it to the meeting on time. After a few minutes of walking around the warehouse, he returns to the center and waits. 

“Well, Fukurodani boys are never late are they?” Akaashi knew that when he would be faced with the mole, he would see a familiar face, but he just wasn’t expecting this one.

Akaashi quickly turned around to the source of the voice, “Y/N?” he asked with so much mixed emotions tied to his tone. 

“Keiji?” He saw her terror-stricken face once he turned around and revealed himself to the mole. He concludes that he wasn’t the Fukurodani member you were expecting to see.

“Y/N, what are you doing here?” Akaashi asked angrily. He had told himself not to swear in front of his girlfriend whenever they were having arguments, but right now he couldn’t bring himself to care, “You’re the mole? What the actual fuck Y/N?

"Keiji, I can explain." Y/N replied.

"Then explain." Akaashi listened to Y/n tell her story of how she was originally from the Nohebi group but was assigned to act as a spy. Apparently, Y/n knew that getting in and working into Fukurodani wouldn't be as easy, so she and Daishou opted for the easier option. Infiltrating the system by means of having a romantic relationship with one of the mafia members. She explained how she did use him to get the information she needed, but as time went by, what started as nothing but fake feelings, bloomed into something more. She started to fall in love with him, as each day went by. With every minute she spent with him, Y/n felt themselves fall deeper and deeper in love with Akaashi.

“You have to believe me, Keiji, I promise you everything I feel for you is real.”

Akaashi, far too hurt and betrayed by his lover, chose not to reply to whatever she stated, "Just give me the files Bokuto-san asked for and go." He stated in the most stoic voice he could muster.

Obviously, shocked by Akaashi's reaction, does as they're told and hands him the files.

He takes the files and looks at Y/n straight in the eyes, hurt ever evident in his beautiful eyes, "Go, before someone finds you."

Just as Y/n was about to run out the exit, they hear a familiar voice, with its signature playful tone to it, "Now, Akaashi, I would never expect this from you. "

"Bokuto-san!" Akaashi obviously states.

"And here I was thinking that out of all the people in our group, you would be the most loyal and obedient," Bokuto chuckled menacingly, "I guess love does bring out a different side of you," he continues as he takes out his pistol from his holster.

Akaashi held his boss by the arm as he finally approached the two lovers, "Bokuto-san please don't," he begged, tears starting to form as he knows what might become of his dear Y/n. He knew just how merciless his boss could be, and once he had made up his mind about something there was no stopping him. Not even the tear-filled pleads of someone he considered as his close friend and right-hand man.

Bokuto easily shakes Akaashi's grip off of his arm, “I told you Akaashi, I don’t want rats running around my territory. And seeing as our not up for the job, I”ll just have to do it myself,” He continues as he points the gun at Y/n's direction, completely ignoring the black-haired male clinging onto him, still begging for his friend to spare her life, "Any last words?" He said to Y/n. 

Y/n raised her head and looked at Akaashi who was kneeling on the ground with tears running down his face, 'I love you' Akaashi mouthed to his lover with his quivering lips. Unfortunately, she didn’t say it back, instead, she simply gave him a soft smile, "I'm sorry, Keiji".

Bang!  
Akaashi screamed as he saw his Y/n's lifeless body fall onto the floor, blood beginning to pooling around her body. 

Bokuto sighs as he puts his pistol back into its place and looks down at Akaashi’s sobbing figure and puts a hand on his shoulder, "I know you cared about her a lot, but I highly doubt they felt the same about you. I'm sorry Akaashi,” Although his sympathy was short lived as he retracts his hand from his junior’s shoulder, “But next time please when I say get the job done, you get the job done." The silver-haired man says nothing more and walks out of the warehouse, leaving Akaashi to mourn for the betrayal and the death of his beloved Y/n

**Author's Note:**

> co-posted(?? is that how u say it) on my tumblr acc hehe, as always hehe feel free to leave any comments, criticism is always welcome but pls don't be too harsh I cry easily shgjhsg


End file.
